Generally, in the process for manufacturing a semiconductor, wafers are produced and the produced wafers are transferred to the next step to manufacture semiconductor packages.
In this case, the produced wafers are not immediately used in the next step and are sequentially sent to the next step when necessary after standing by for a predetermined time. Equipment for stocking the wafers as described above is needed.
Since the equipment for stocking the wafers is installed on the ground in a semiconductor factory, there is a problem in that the equipment for stocking the wafers occupies a large space.
Further, while the wafers are stocked in the equipment, the wafers may also be damaged with time.